Leaked Whims of Fate and Senseless Bloodbaths
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: The time has finally come for double bloodbaths for Whims of Fate by CelticGames4 and Senseless by TheEngineeringGames! But what's this! Dreamer has leaked both bloodbaths! :O Click here for bloodbath secrets! Parody, just for fun. Do not take seriously.
1. Chapter 1: Whims of Fate

**Author's Note: If it's not obvious already, this is a parody. This is not an actual SYOT. This is purely for fun and written with the permission of CelticGames4 and TheEngineeringGames. If you haven't read **_**Whims of Fate **_**or **_**Senseless**_**, these two chapters will not make as much sense (no pun intended, hehe) to you. For those who do, enjoy! Be sure to read the end A/N for a fun explanation on how these two bloodbaths came to be! Also, please note, **_**Senseless's **_**bloodbath is in the next chapter.**

**The Bloodbath of the 127th Annual Hunger Games **

Luck Speedings sat amongst his gamemakers. Aika, his assistant, was nowhere in sight. Wait, who was Aika? Probably some girl Dreamer wanted to just disappear from poor Luck Speedings' life forever.

Luck nibbled on a pastry as he anxiously waited for the bloodbath to start. He didn't know why, he just knew stress-eating pastries was something Luck Speedings was supposed to do. This bloodbath had to go smoothly. So many lives were at stake. Lauren would murder him if he let Elliot or Camellia die in the bloodbath. So would Wolf, and Wolf was an intimidating man. He could not afford to make mistakes.

The tributes rose into the arena. It was a casino. Luck knew the arena was a casino because Celtic revealed the arena in a party prep chapter recently. He didn't know what the arena looked like though, so he would leave the description up to his counterpart, Lux Hastings, when the real bloodbath occurred.

With no arena description, the gong sounded instantaneously, causing the tributes to blink in surprise. Coda was the first to move. Despite having a prosthetic, he is somehow the first tribute to the cornucopia. There he picks up a shield that was leaning against the horn, but no weapon.

Mercury arrived next. Being a career, Luck thought he would have tried to take out Coda. Luck couldn't have been more wrong. Instead of making a kill, Merc simply grabbed a backpack and retreated away from the cornucopia.

Union skipped happily up to the cornucopia. Once there, he grabbed a bag of explosives. "These totally aren't dangerous for a thirteen-year-old like me to carry around," he said cheerfully. "I'm immune to death in the Hunger Games! No way will I blow myself up!"

Kelwyn, or should Luck say Kelywyn, arrived at the cornucopia. Apparently, the careers this year were scaredy cats, because like Mercury, Kelwyn grabbed a backpack and retreated, making Luck facepalm.

Sweet, oblivious Owen, who was in love with his sick district partner, Rammie, picked up a trident. He looked confused for a moment. "Why am I choosing this?" he asked himself. "I'm not from District Four. That's Soren." Owen shrugs and darts off after Rammie, who ran away from the cornucopia. Luck doubted Rammie would run away in the real Whims of Fate bloodbath.

Rammie wasn't the only one to run from the bloodbath. The Angery Trio, composed of the Lauren Why Children (aka Elliot and Camellia) and Jace, also ran from the cornucopia. Luck was relieved. He would not get murdered by Lauren _nor_ Wolf. At least, not today. The other tributes to run included Harliegh, Henley, Gabrielle, and Frenchy Boi Remus. Luck sighed. Remus was even more of a scaredy cat than his allies. At least the others grabbed backpacks.

Speaking of the careers grabbing backpacks, Luck watched as Willie followed Mercury and Kelwyn's lead as she picked up a backpack and retreated. Luck groaned. Didn't these careers know who they were? None of them could do their job right.

Suddenly, Luck perked up. Arden was choosing a handful of throwing knives! Luck felt his heart begin to race. Maybe something would actually happen! However, the District Two girl disappointed him by making no kills.

Meanwhile, Lonan and Cerulean had been running around gathering supplies before meeting up. "Let's share what we've got," said Ceru.

"Duh," said Lonan. "We're allies. What else would we do?"

"Um, excuse me?" It was Hallie. She and Charlie were peering at Lonan and Ceru warily.

"Yes?" said Lonan, curious what the girl wanted from him.

"Can we share too?" Charlie asked.

"Why not?" said Lonan. "Even though this makes no sense for use to do whatsoever."

The four split up supplies before each alliance ran off in opposite directions. Meanwhile, Sonnet, Burton, Eden, and Celestia had watched the interaction between them.

"If they can do it, why can't we?" asked Eden, knowing she and Union would need more supplies than the explosives her ally had picked up. Sonnet looked at her ally, Burton who nodded.

"We're in," said Burton. "Celestia?"

"Sure," said the District One girl. "It's not like I'm a career who trained to kill you all in the bloodbath."

After the supplies were split up, Burton and Sonnet ran off together, while Eden joined Union. Celestia, meanwhile, followed her allies.

Finally, the end of the bloodbath came full circle, when Oona, the last tribute to do something, followed Coda's lead, taking a shield that was leaning against the horn. Like Coda, Oona selected no weapons. With that, the nobloodherebath was over.

Luck was puzzled. Zero deaths? If only the readers of the real Whims of Fate could be so lucky.

**Author's Note: Hi all! I hope you enjoyed the leaked WoF bloodbath and had a good laugh. If you're wondering why it makes no sense and why no one died, it's because I generated this bloodbath using the Brant Steele Hunger Games simulator. I wanted to write something fun to celebrate this double bloodbath day, so here we are. If interested, please check out the Senseless bloodbath in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Senseless Bloodbath

**The Bloodbath of the 150th Annual Hunger Games **

Serrypheem LukianHOT had dreamed of this day for years. Everything had been leading up to this moment. He remembered when he was just a youngin, studying to be a doctor, and the badass Lisia had asked him to be a gamemaker. He had put so much work into these games, and now it was finally paying off. Serrypheem couldn't be more proud.

Some things had remained the same over the years. Lisia was still badass, and Serrypheem was still hot. Yet, so much had changed. He was a part of a very blessed ship with Zephyr now, which made his heart soar.

Serrypheem was Right Here Waiting for the bloodbath to begin. Even though they weren't gamemakers and probably wouldn't be allowed in the room, Serrypheem had his two favorite people in the world sitting next to him; his mother Tara and his boyfriend Zephyr.

"Serry, I'm so proud of you," his mother cooed, giving him 97 kisses on the cheek. "I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah, but some of the tributes won't see it," Zephyr said. Serrypheem rolled his eyes but grinned. It was such a classic joke that you know Dreamer had to throw it in here somewhere.

The tributes rose up into the arena. Because this is Senseless, and one needs senses to describe an arena, there would be no arena description. Instead, the horn sounded, and the tributes took off running. The tributes were not impacted by the loss of senses at all, because the Brant Steele simulator does not account for lost senses. So, to make things easier, all the tributes unrealistically adapted to their lost sense instantaneously. But no one ever claimed the simulator to be accurate.

The first tribute to arrive was Amelia. She grabbed a handful of throwing knives. Her allies also manage to pick up weapons, with Courtney grabbing a sickle and Eva choosing a pair of sais. Heavily armed but lacking any survival supplies, the three girls dart away from the ensuing chaos.

Seraphim, who was totally different from Serrypheem and inserted into District Twelve randomly because there are only Eleven districts in Lauren's universe but the simulator requires twelve, could not andle the circumstances and committed suicide. Serrypheem burst into tears for his lost counterpart. After sobbing for ten whole seconds, Serrypheem wiped his tears and refocused his attention on the action on screen.

Meanwhile, Genesis chased after Sky, who was probably doing something rash and dangerous. For no explicable reason, Genesis selected an unnamed weapon and severely injures Sky, leaving the young girl to die. She then runs after Elias, who bolted from the bloodbath. In total, nine tributes ran away from the cornucopia. In addition to Elias, this included Atropa, Demarcus, "Carameuse", Davy, Jessamine, Fox, Adam, Major, and lastly, Lux, who Dreamer put into District Twelve for shits and giggles.

Calvin knew he had to get supplies to survive. Therefore, he cautiously approached the cornucopia, picked up a backpack, and retreated. As Cal ran away, he didn't notice his ally was in danger. Excitable Eliot, the last tribute you'd expect to be a savage killer, picked up a bow and aimed at Delta. However, he missed, killing Arthur instead.

Four tributes remained at the cornucopia. Four tributes, and two baskets of bread. Apparently, Odyssey really likes bread, because he breaks Fete's nose for one of the baskets before the boy from Eight runs away. Meanwhile, Anastacia breaks the nose of Bell for the second basket of bread.

"Ow!" Bell screamed at Anastacia. "Anastacia, why did you break my nose for _bread_. I'm your ally, we could have shared it! Now I have a broken heart _and _a broken nose!"

Anastacia shrugged. "Sorry, I was hungry. Destroying my cold hearted snake of a District partner is going to take a lot of strength you know."

"Besides, at least we have a lot of bread!" said Odyssey cheerfully, ignoring the fact he was now both a heart-breaker and a nose-breaker. He was still Dreamer's favorite valid boy though.

**Author's Note: Well, the careers may be missing senses, but at least they have bread XD **

Serrypheem fired off the cannons. Three of them in all, for Seraphim, Sky, and Arthur. An unrealistically small amount, but still more than Whims of Fate turned out to have. One of them wasn't even supposed to be a tribute. Hopefully this wasn't predicting the real Seraphim getting shot again. That would be sad.

Serrypheem stood up, addressing his gamemakers "And so the 150th Annual Hunger Games begin."


End file.
